Vergebung
by nagareboshi08
Summary: Arthur hat von Merlins Zauberkräften erfahren.


Als Merlin aus der Hütte trat und Arthur erblickte, der gerade von seinem Pferd stieg, fing sein Herz unwillkürlich an schneller zu schlagen. Er konnte das Gefühl von Freude nicht unterdrücken, dass bei Arthurs Anblick in ihm Aufstieg. Zwei Wochen war es her, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Arthur übergab die Zügel seines Pferdes an Andrew und wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihm. Andrew lachte. Merlin fragte sich, ob es wirklich nur zwei Wochen gewesen waren. Es kam ihm länger vor. Arthur strich seinem Pferd ein letztes Mal liebevoll über den Hals und blickte Andrew nach, als dieser es wegführte.

Arthur drehte sich um und plötzlich zog sich Merlins Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Das letzte Mal, als er Arthur gesehen hatte, war dessen Blick so kalt und hasserfüllt gewesen, wie Merlin es sich nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen hätte vorstellen können. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er diesen Blick Nacht für Nacht gesehen und es hatte sich jedes Mal wieder angefühlt, als würde ihm jemand das Herz herausreißen.

Als Arthur ihn entdeckte und ihre Blicke sich kreuzten, konnte Merlin ein leichtes Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern. Er machte einen Schritt rückwärts und lies den Eimer fallen, mit dem er Wasser hatte holen wollen. Hinter sich in der Hütte konnte er seine Mutter hören, die den Boden fegte.

Etwas in Arthurs Gesicht veränderte sich. Einen Augenblick dachte Merlin, etwas wie Traurigkeit in seinen Augen zu sehen. Er blinzelte und es war verschwunden. Merlin war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich gesehen hatte oder ob es nur Einbildung gewesen war. Es fühlte sich immer noch an, als hätte jemand eine Schlinge um seinen Magen gelegt und sie zusammengezogen.

Arthur zögerte. Und die Sache war, dass Merlin Arthur kannte. Manchmal dachte er, dass er Arthur besser kannte, als sich selbst. Er könnte ein ganzes Buch über Arthurs Gesichtsausdrücke schreiben. Über seine Gesten, sein Verhalten. Er kannte den gelangweilten Arthur, der in den endlos andauernden Besprechungen mit seinem Vater und dem Hofrat saß und diesen perfekt vormachen konnte, dass er ihnen interessiert zuhörte, doch dessen leicht nach unten gezogene Mundwinkel und leerer Blick etwas anderes sagten. Den zufriedenen Arthur, der sich ein kleines Lächeln erlaubte, wenn er dachte, dass es niemand sehen konnte und der nicht so aufrecht wie sonst in seinem Stuhl saß. Den wütenden Arthur, der mit leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und gerunzelter Stirn vor seinem Vater stand, die Schultern so verkrampft, dass Merlin manchmal befürchtete, dass sie sich nie wieder entspannen würden.

Merlin wusste, dass Arthur anfing umherzulaufen, wenn er unruhig war und ihn etwas beschäftigte. Er wusste, dass Arthur sich auf die Unterlippe biß, wenn er konzentriert über etwas nachdachte. Er wusste, dass Arthur mit der Hand über seinen Oberschenkel strich, wenn er nervös war.

Und so sicher wie Merlin all diese Dinge, und noch Millionen andere, über Arthur wusste, so sicher wusste er auch, dass Arthur nur dann zögerte, wenn er kurz davor war, etwas zu tun, von dem er glaubte, dass er es nicht tun sollte. Seinem Vater widersprechen zum Beispiel.

Arthur machte einen Schritt auf Merlin zu. Zuerst noch vorsichtig, doch dann trat ein entschlossener Ausdruck in seine Augen und sein Gang wurde sicher.

Und auch dieses Verhalten kannte Merlin. Arthur mochte vielleicht im ersten Moment zögern und innerlich mit sich kämpfen, doch sobald er einen Entschluss gefasst hatte und wusste, wie der nächste Schritt aussah, tat er ihn auch und es gab kein zurück.

Merlin beobachtete reglos, wie Arthur immer näher kam. Er wollte wegrennen, doch seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht. Vermutlich wussten sie, dass Arthur ihn einholen würde, egal wie schnell er rannte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Merlin nicht vor Arthur weglaufen wollte, auch wenn er in den letzten Tagen einen neuen, schrecklichen Gesichtsausdruck Arthurs kennengelernt hatte, den er nie wieder sehen wollte und am liebsten auch nie gesehen hätte. Und vielleicht war das auch der letzte Gesichtsausdruck, den Arthur ihm jemals zeigen würde. Vielleicht würde eine Zeit kommen, in der dies der einzige Gesichtsausdruck war, den Merlin von Arthur noch kennen würde. Die Schlinge um seinen Magen zog sich noch enger zusammen.

Arthur war jetzt nur noch zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt und blieb stehen. Merlins Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob aus Angst, Aufregung oder etwas ganz anderem.

Merlins Augen flogen über Arthurs Gesicht und nahmen jede Veränderung, seit ihrem letzten Zusammensein, wahr. Er sah müde aus. Und es war nicht die Art von Müdigkeit, die ihn nach einem langen Trainingstag mit seinen Rittern heimsuchte. Es war die Art von Müdigkeit, die Merlin oft im letzten Jahr beobachtet hatte, als sie nach Morgana gesucht hatten und als sich Uthers gesundheitlicher Zustand verschlechtert hatte. Die Art von Müdigkeit, die sich bis in Arthurs Knochen hineingegraben hatte und die von mehreren Nächten ohne, oder nur sehr wenig, Schlaf sprach.

„Merlin.", sagte Arthur und seine Stimme war leise und rau und so vertraut, dass Merlin am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre. Merlin lies seinen Blick zu Arthurs Haaren gleiten und fixierte eine Strähne, die seltsam von seinem Kopf abstand. Und das Gefühl von Zuneigung, das bei diesem Anblick in ihm aufstieg, war so stark, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen musste, um sich davon abzuhalten sie auszustrecken und die Strähne glatt zu streichen.

„Ich...", begann Arthur und brach dann ab. Die Strähne wippte leicht auf und ab, als Arthur sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere verlagerte. Merlin war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Arthurs Hand gerade über seinen Oberschenkel strich. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seine Handflächen.

Arthur räusperte sich. „Merlin.", sagte er erneut und Merlin fragte sich, warum Arthur noch nicht sein Schwert gezogen hatte und es ihm an die Kehle hielt. Wenn Arthur ihn hätte töten wollen, dann hätte er es längst getan, das wusste Merlin. Also wenn Arthur ihn nicht töten wollte, was wollte er dann?

„Es tut mir Leid.", stieß Arthur hervor und Merlin dachte im ersten Moment, er hätte sich verhört. Als er nach unten blickte, sah er, dass Arthur seinen Arm ausgestreckt hatte. Merlin starrte die Hand an und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Arthur hatte sich entschuldigt. Er wollte Merlin nicht töten.

Merlin blickte auf. Arthur sah ihn verunsichert an, auf eine Reaktion wartend. Als Merlins Herz nun wieder anfing schneller zu schlagen, wusste er, woran es lag. Arthur, sein verzogener, eingebildeter und fast schon schmerzhaft selbstloser Arthur, stand vor ihm und blickte ihn so unsicher und hoffnungsvoll an, dass Merlin wirklich nur eins tun konnte.

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten trat er an Arthurs Hand vorbei. Merlin konnte nur einen kurzen Blick auf Arthurs, nun nur noch einen handbreit entferntes, Gesicht werfen, bevor er seine Arme um Arthurs Hals legte und sein Gesicht in dessen Nacken drückte.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du kommen würdest.", flüsterte Merlin und seine Stimme klang schwach und zittrig. Arthur, dessen Körper sich bei Merlins unerwarteter Umarmung verkrampft hatte, seufzte leise und legte dann seine Arme um Merlin. „Ich werde immer kommen.", sagte er. „Auch wenn es manchmal vielleicht etwas länger dauert."

Arthur trug immer noch sein Kettenhemd und seine Rüstung und die Umarmung war umständlich und an manchen Stellen, an denen Teile der Rüstung in Merlins Brust drückten, auch etwas schmerzhaft, doch Merlin konnte sich keinen anderen Ort vorstellen, an dem er in diesem Moment lieber wäre. Es war perfekt. Es war Arthur.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Arthur.", sagte Merlin und spürte Arthurs weiches blondes Haar unter seinen Fingern. „Ich wollte dir niemals wehtun oder dich hintergehen, das musst du mir glauben." Merlin spürte, wie Arthurs Finger sich in seinem Shirt verkrampften. „Ich weiß.", presste Arthur schließlich heraus.

Er roch nach Schweiß und Pferd und Arthur. Merlin schloss die Augen und dachte daran, dass er das alles beinahe verloren hätte. All die Gesichtsausdrücke, Gesten, Gerüche. Er hätte beinahe Arthur verloren. Merlin drückte sein Gesicht noch etwas fester in Arthurs Nacken.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst.", flüsterte er und Arthurs Finger lösten sich langsam aus seinem Shirt. Erst jetzt bemerkte Merlin, dass er angefangen hatte zu zittern.

„Ich dich auch", sagte Arthur leise und begann beruhigend über seinen Rücken zu streichen. Und in diesem Moment wusste Merlin, dass alles wieder in Ordnung sein würde. Sie wieder in Ordnung sein würden. Vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht nicht morgen, aber irgendwann und das war alles, was er brauchte.


End file.
